


Are you..blushing?

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blushing, Cold, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, New York City, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 19
Collections: Marvel





	Are you..blushing?

You and Bucky were walking through Central Park when the first drop of snow fell, you pulled your coat further across you chest desperate for the warmth, Bucky’s arm encircled your waist as his warmth threatened to cascade over you. These were the moments that you enjoyed the most, being able to hang out with your boyfriend with nothing to worry about; earlier that morning Tony had given both you and the soldier a much needed day off in over a month and you were both happy to accept a little break from your mission heavy minds.

As you were walking Bucky smirked to himself letting out a light chuckle, you lifted your head to look up at him through your eyelashes only to catch his blue eyes. A little pink dusted its way among your cheek no matter how long you’ve been dating Bucky for whenever he looked at you, you would always end up flustered. Bucky leaned in closer to your ear and whispered, once done he pulled away to see you completely red “Are you…blushing?” he asked you knew he would be smirking, “What no” you simply stated trying to hide the nervousness in your voice to not let him know that you were completely flustered and not ready for his teasing.

“Did I get the ever so stoic, totally badass (Y/N) to blush?” he said, your blush turned a shade deeper at the mention of being a badass, I mean it was true you were quite a badass when it came to missions you were just as strong as the big boys and wouldn’t hesitate to punch out a guy if he ever did something you didn’t like. You stammered a bit a telltale sign you were not okay “No…it’s…it’s the cold” you smiled at him feeling proud of your excuse for an added effect you sniffed your nose and shivered a little more, Bucky’s face turned to a frown but once he realised what you were doing it quickly changed into that shit-eating grin you hated but loved to see. He pulled out his gloved hand from his pocket and started to rub his chin to indicate that he was thinking “Huh..it’s the cold” he then proceeded to rub his chin making you feel more anxious by the minute but before you could speak up he continued “And not that I told you your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?” your blush intensified at the mention of the comment “N-no” you squeaked out, as you spoke your voice started to crack making Bucky burst out into a fit of laughter in the middle of the park.

The snow started to come down more heavily prompting you both to head back to the tower, as you went to the closest exit Bucky grabbed hold of your wrist making you come to a sudden stop. You once again tried to look up at Bucky but the snow was getting into your eyes making you blink quite fast, Bucky chuckled under his breath at the sight of watching you struggle to open your eyes, in all honesty Bucky thought you looked adorable like always; it was just something about you that made him want to orbit himself around you and when he did he felt like the happiest man alive. Bucky awoke from his trance to see you staring brightly into his eyes, his gloved hand came up to cup your cheek a slight shiver went down your spine at the cold contact. You leaned into his touch waiting for something more to happen, Bucky licked his lips then casted his eye sight down to your own heavenly made lips just the bare thought of kissing you was driving him crazy just image what he would do to you at the tower when your no longer in public eyes. 

Bucky made the first move to lean in which you gladly followed, the kiss wasn’t long but it wasn’t just a peck either you both felt at peace when you were together; his lips moved perfectly with your own, you could taste the coffee he had a few blocks away when you were both mindlessly walking around.  
He moved his other arm around your back to drag you closer to him, the swift action made you hum with delight. When oxygen became a problem you pulled back much to Bucky’s dismay “Hey doll?” Bucky asked after a few minutes of staring into your (E/C) eyes, you only nodded your head to let him know he could continue you were so caught up in his features that you didn’t really register the next words he said “ Your blushing again” his lips pursed into a smile as your face went redder with embarrassment, you covered your hands with your face while Bucky wrapped an arm around your shoulder leading you back to the tower teasing you all the way.


End file.
